Task scheduling for virtual spaces exists. In conventional approaches, task scheduling is typically performed via an operating system command such as “cron” for UNIX, which may be loaded to direct performance of the scheduled tasks. Schedules associated with such commands are generally static in that the entire schedule must be reloaded if the scheduling of only one task is to be cancelled or rescheduled. Polling is also performed in some existing systems where a task schedule is periodically checked (e.g., every minute or second) to determine whether there is a task that should be performed at a current time. Using either operating system commands (e.g., cron) or polling to cancel or reschedule previously scheduled tasks may be computationally expensive.